Fed Up With Ski Free
by Infernal-Monkey
Summary: Ski Free, simple by nature... So simple, I thought it needed some action. The main skiing dude goes insane, lot's of death and he finds out what's past that damn monster!
1. Default Chapter

-Heh, I only just found out people ACTUALLY wrote fan-fics on this humble crappy game! Well, I wanna get in on the "action!" so here's a story I wrote about it, it's pretty intense for a game such as this ^_^ Hope you enjoy it, and all it's gory details!  
  
-Infernal Monkey  
  
Fed up with Ski Free  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
What shall the star of Ski-Free be known as? Let's just call him er.. Shiny… Shiny McShine.  
  
Shiny woke up. For some reason, he felt like skiing. Pulling the sheets off him and tossing them at the end of the bed, he noticed he was already wearing his outfit, and that he was already strapped into his skis.  
  
"Now that's convenience!" He yelled with a grin, and heaved his 2D body outta bed.  
  
He yanked the curtains open, sunlight struck his smiling face. It was another perfect day, perfect for… SKIING!  
  
Shiny was excited; he rushed out of his wooden cabin on the ski resort and slammed the door behind him. One of his friends skied in his directed, with limited frames of animation, "Hey Shiny!" He yelled  
  
Shiny turned around "Oh, hey man! What'chu gunna do today?"  
  
"Oh, you know.. The usual, Ski down the mountain in zig-zag pattens, crash into people on purpose and keep on going like nothing happened at all, cause I'm cool!" The purple pyjama wearing man blurted out with a grin. If only he had a name, Shiny could call him by it!  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Shiny replied with a grin on his 2D face, "Well, I'm gunna go ski now, I'll see ya again"  
  
"Alright dude"  
  
The purple pyjama man headed off, skiing into some old folk and young children. A little boy was knocked the ground from his reckless skiing, he started screaming in pain as pyjama man kept skiing over him, bursting his rib cage and caving his skull in. Blood spewed out from the crushed remains like a fountain.  
  
Shiny stared at the corpse in horror, this kind of thing happened everyday… It had never been of his concern, but today… Today.. Was different.  
  
He decided the best way to get over the incident was to do what he did best, skiing.  
  
He smiled when he reached the starting position, his "Special place"  
  
BOOM!  
  
He was off. The crisp mountain air hit his face as he sailed down the mountain; he noticed a rock in his path. He quickly tried to do a double click stunt over it, but failed…. 


	2. Enough is enough!

1 CHAPTER 2  
  
His face connected with the rock, emotions ran through his head, but all he managed to get out was a simple "OUCH!"  
  
His body continued to roll down the mountain, bones cracked and blood poured out, leaving a horrible red stain in the cool, fresh fallen snow.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he got up. He was fine again..  
  
"I feel like skiing!" He told himself again, and headed off.  
  
He was going great, jumping over rainbow coloured 2D jumps, avoiding trees.. He was having the time of his life.  
  
Until "Ka-Blamo!"  
  
He had been struck, hard. He was falling fast, smashing into the ground; his frail body began to tumble down the mountain once again. He didn't feel the pain when he saw his knee cap burst through his pixelated skin, he didn't even feel his spine twisting and cracking as he tumbled. Everything was going around in circles, and all he could scream out was "OUCH!"  
  
His smashed up, pulped body came to a stop, and he got up.. Once again.. He was fine.  
  
How odd He thought…  
  
It was at that time he saw an annoying kid sail past him, he didn't stop, cause he was the radical boarder, he appeared all the time out of the top of the screen, screaming right into people at top speed, with his "radical" backwards cap, and his "rad" board.  
  
Normally, this kid didn't bother Shiny; he got hit by him everyday of his installed life.  
  
But once again.. Today… It was different.  
  
Shiny was skiing again, and he was almost at the finish line.. Thoughts flooded back into his mind, thoughts of what's AFTER the finish line… What's at the bottom of this mountain….  
  
All he knew was the scary retarded monster, no matter how hard he tried to keep on going, it would rush out of the side of the screen and eat him up, everyday he had to put up with it. The horrible pain….  
  
His bones, slowly braking under the pressure of it's jaw, the blood surrounding his vision… His blood… The absolute terror of knowing what would happen… Every day….  
  
Visions poured back, those teeth.. Biting into his flesh, having to see his own body mutated in front of his very eye's….  
  
Then he'd suddenly wake up the next morning.. Ready to do it all over again with a smile on his face…  
  
He couldn't put up with this anymore! He just couldn't!!  
  
Something snapped within Shiny's mind… It felt like something had been unlocked.. Power… 


	3. Freedom, at last

CHAPTER 3  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks….  
  
"FUCK IT ALL!!" He screamed in confusion and relief.  
  
Others stopped in their tracks too, even the Radical boarding dude. They had never heard Shiny say anything else apart from "ouch!" on the mountain. They were a tad scared…  
  
Purple Pyjama man slowly made his way to Shiny, "Hey man, are you alright? You better keep it down! This is a family game! You don't wanna get deleted do you?"  
  
Shiny turned around, he looked.. Different… Gone was the forced smile, it was replaced with a twisted grin. "Family game? Family game?! If this is a fucking family game, why is it that I get fucking EATEN every FUCKING time I go on these retarded skiing trips? Every damn day! Can you answer me that you damn loser!?"  
  
Purple Pyjama man was shocked, although he didn't express it, he still had the same lost expression on his face.  
  
Shiny grinned further, "No, I didn't think so…." And with that he pulled the ski off his left foot, it felt so good to finally remove it…. And he wedged it into Pyjama man's head. "OUCH!" He screamed in horror, blood burst out of the back of his head and coated the snow beneath him. His eye's suddenly exploded as blood built up behind them and he fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Shiny grinned…. Today he was a god. Overpowering his set pre-programmed course and increasing his AI… This was the day, the day he would find out what lies after the finish line.  
  
He pulled his ski out of the mans eye and continued his trip down the mountain.  
  
It wasn't long before he was flat on his face again, another retarded Radical Boarder. Getting up, he laughed…  
  
This was the last time he would let this kid slid. "Hey shithead!" He yelled in the direction of the rad kid, who was sailing down the mountain, past the finish line.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Shiny was pissed, he heaved a rock out of the ground and hurled it with all his strength, towards the kid. To his delight, he saw the kid go down in the distance.  
  
He quickly made his way down.. He was past the finish line.. The monster would strike soon. The Radical Boarder was on the ground, screaming ouch. The rock had struck his leg and broken it. The bone was showing through the flesh. Blood was pumping from the wound.  
  
"Ha, what's the matter dickhead? Doesn't feel too go good when you get hit from behind?"  
  
Radical boarded shook his head as he continued to yell out "ouch"  
  
"Well, now you know how I feel.. Everyday, you and your retarded buddies knock me onto my ass… Your going down.."  
  
And with that, the picked up the rock once again… And dropped it on Radical Boarders head. The head burst like a balloon, bits of scalp and brain flew all over the place, the blood spewed out like a fountain.  
  
Looking at the body gave Shiny an AMAZING idea… He KNEW how to overcome to monster!  
  
He tore the two ski's off the corpse and held them out both sides of him… This was perfect. No matter what direction the beast came from, he'd get impaled in a ski!  
  
He flew down the mountain, nothing could be seen for as far as the eye could see…  
  
Then….. It happened.  
  
Blood struck his face, warm, sticky blood.  
  
He titled his head to the left to see the monster, his face twisted in pain. The ski had gone right through his chest. Blood ran from the monsters mouth… "But.. B..But how?!" It boomed out in pain.  
  
Shiny smiled.. He had won…. It was over… The pain… It was over.  
  
He let go of the ski's, the monsters body rolled away into the background, a trail of blood followed it.  
  
Shiny had never gotton this far, he was bursting with excitement! What was at the end of this run?!  
  
All of a sudden, light filled his eye's. His body was tingling, and his vision slowly made it's way back to him..  
  
"What the …. Fuck?" He mumbled….  
  
He was falling… Fast.  
  
Then boom. Pain roared through his body, and he lay silently.  
  
He looked around in confusion… A Start button… Icons… Shortcuts….  
  
"Oh god! I'm on the task bar!! I made it! I'm out of that nightmare!!"  
  
He quickly ran across the desktop and stood on the SKI FREE.EXE icon… Picked it up, and put it in the bin….  
  
Sighing, he closed the bins lid.  
  
And ejected himself from the computer via the CD ROM Drive…  
  
It was a whole new beginning for Shiny. He could do WHATEVER he wanted from now on.  
  
  
  
2 hours later, Shiny joined the SSX crew on the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gamecube. He shrugged, no matter what, he loved snowboarding… At least he got freedom in this game…  
  
The End!!  
  
By Infernal Monkey 


End file.
